Wonder woman vs Germania
by arcee1
Summary: A young woman is turned into a supervillianess to capture wonder woman


This story is based on the Wonder Woman TV series. It is set during World War II and is my reworking of the episode called "Fausta "  
  
  
  
Munich Germany, 1942  
  
Ulricke Siegler looked up at the building and swallowed hard. There is was, Bavarian Headquarters for the Ministry of Health. Shifting her bag on her shoulder, she went in. At the front desk, she presented the nurse with the letter she carried and waited… and waited… and waited.  
  
"Excuse me," she said shyly, " but I was wondering if you could help me."  
  
The nurse didn't even look up. " Do you have an appointment?"  
  
Yes I do. 10:00 to see Dr. von Schreck."  
  
At this, the nurse's head snapped up, her eyes wide in fear.  
  
"Did you say Dr. von Schreck?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Third floor, room 323."  
  
" Thank you."  
  
As Ulricke turned away, she heard the nurse say, " You have my condolences."  
  
Now what did that mean? She thought to herself as she stepped into the elevator.  
  
Room 323 was easy enough to find, so she pushed the door open and entered. It looked like any other science lab she had seen, long tables, racks of chemicals, bunsen burners. She had expected to find a bookish looking man with thick glasses and a white lab coat, but the man she saw was nothing like that. He was dressed in a style more 1790's than 1940's, with a black waistcoat, black trousers tucked into riding boots, and a gleaming white shirt with lace at the wrists and throat. He even had a Vandyke beard and longish black hair tied back with a black silk ribbon. He sat on a stool with his back to the door, gazing intently into a microscope and writing in a notebook.  
  
She watched him for a few minutes, then gathered up her courage and walked up to him.  
  
" Doctor von Schre-."  
  
The man whipped around. " SHUT UP YOU STUPID COW, I'M TRYING TO WORK!"  
  
Ulricke nearly fell over a table trying to escape.  
  
" Oh, I'm terribly sorry." She fumbled for her bag and turned to leave.  
  
" No!" the doctor ordered. Ulricke froze in her tracks. " You obviosly believe that whatever reason you are here is important enough to interupt my experiments. You will see this through." He leaned forward and pointed a finger at her. "And if I don't think this is important, I will make you wish for total oblivion."  
  
He waited for a moment, glaring at her.  
  
" Well?"  
  
Now Ulricke remembered she could move. She picked her letter up off the floor and nervously handed it to him. He screwed a monocle into his eye and read it impassively.  
  
" So, you're here for the special project?"  
  
" Yyyyessir." She stammered.  
  
He looked at her under his eyebrows, " And I presume you have appropriate clothing in that bag?"  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
" Good . Get changed and meet me in the gymnasium."  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
Dr. von Schreck turned back to his microscope. Ulricke started to leave then stopped.  
  
" Herr Doctor, why am I here?"  
  
Von Schreck kept looking into the microscope. " You are here because I asked you to come. I sent out word what I was looking for and your League of German Girls chapter leader recommended you."  
  
" Recommended me for what?"  
  
"When I am convinced you are suitable, then I will tell you. Now get changed."  
  
  
  
A few minutes later Ulricke, now dressed in her gym suit, entered the gymnasuim. She found Dr. von Schreck, now fully decked out in a black kneelength coat and leather gloves, sitting at a desk in one corner, talking to a Luftwaffe sergent. When he saw her he picked up a manila folder and opened it.  
  
" Ah, Fraulein Siegler, I was just going over your file. Ulricke Margarethe Siegler, born Wasserstein, Bavaria 8th October, 1923, height; 1.78 meters, weight; 63 kilos, et cetera, et cetera, member of your prep school track team for the 1500 and 5000 meters, regional swimming champion, 800 meter freestyle. " he closed the folder and dropped it back on the desk. " Very athletic."  
  
Ulricke blushed. " Thank you. I also do some gymnastics."  
  
Von Schreck cocked an eyebrow. " At your size?"  
  
" Not competetively. I only do it to keep limber."  
  
" Please demonstrate."  
  
Ulricke promptly bent over and wrapped her arms around her ankles, then stood back up and brought her leg up to her ear. Von Schreck leaned back in his chair, touched his fingertios together, and glanced at the sergent, who looked quite impressed.  
  
" Well," the sergent said, " that should help."  
  
Ulricke looked from one to the other. " Help with what?"  
  
Von Schreck picked up an ebony walking stick, levered himself out of his chair, and limped around the desk until he stood face to face with her.  
  
" Why with your combat training. Sergent Schwartzenburg is a hand to hand instructor for General Student's Paratroopers." He tapped her on the chest with his stick. " You are about to become Germany's newest secret weapon." 


End file.
